


She'll Be Fine

by ifwednesdaywasaflowerchild



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Garcia Sass, Gen, Penelope Garcia - Freeform, The Black Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifwednesdaywasaflowerchild/pseuds/ifwednesdaywasaflowerchild
Summary: A week after hiring her, Hotch hears Garcia setting a loose-lipped agent straight. Oh yes, there is no doubt in his mind. Penelope Garcia will be just fine in her new job as technical analyst. Sort of a coda to 'Black Queen', most definitely a cross-post from fanfiction.net





	

  
Within a week of hiring Penelope Garcia, the FBI is promoting five interns to agents, thanks to the proficiency of her teaching them the ways of computer coding and more efficient usage of the databases offered. In that same week, a sexual harrassment meeting is held and ten new reports flood to SSA Aaron Hotchner, all on her and her use of phrase suchs as 'Adonis' and 'Sugarplum'. Having just hired her and needing her skills desparately, he assures the agents that, that is just how the woman is and to not let it affect them. In private, he warns her against using such affection phrases with newbie agents, who are prone to having the handbook still fresh in their memory. 

Three different departments have her on loan and one of the agents down in Blue Collar has tried to seduce her into bed three times in the past week. She's unavailable as she's made it clear several times since her arrival at the FBI _(marked with the distinct clack of high heels)_. No matter, they still insist on pursuing her, even with imminent failure looming on the horizons of their personal lives. 

"Is it true she's called 'The Black Queen?'" the Agent in question should really work on his whispering - he sucks - because she catches him conferencing in the bullpen area on her way to the kitchenette to get a packet of 'Sweet & Low' for her coffee. 

Pink packets of artificial sweetner in hand, she makes her way back to the conversing agents and taps the bad whisperer on the shoulder. His green eyes widen marginally when he turns to her and she holds his bicep in a firm grip and speaks with a sweetness in her voice; "To answer the question you won't ask me to my face, yes, I am the one known as 'Black Queen' and I can assure you that you don't want to know or ever learn how I acquired such a title." 

"Look, I - " 

"Silence, mortal." perhaps, a bit too much science fiction and eccentricity in her ways but she will set the record straight on her title. "I am a hacker. I come from a world of code but also of ethics. If you want to know something, just ask. 'Black Queen' is just a title. It means nothing here. It is my past, not right now. My name is Penelope Garcia, I'm a former underground hacker, and blonde may or may not be my natural hair color." she stares at him, mirth sparkling her brown eyes. "Call me Garcia or nothing at all, ask me what you want to know but don't go behind my back to find out." 

"I'm sorry." he hangs his head, clearly ashamed at not having the courage to ask her to her face. "I should have just asked." 

"I'm not a monster, Agent. I don't bite." she grins teasingly, "Very hard. Now go, you have work to do." 

The agent just nods with a smile at the new technical analyst and scurries off to do his work. 

From his office, Hotch just smiles. 

Yes. 

She'll do just fine. 


End file.
